Honor S1
September 1957. }} The Honor 35 (オーナー35) or Honor S1 (オーナーS1) is a Japanese Leica copy, made from 1956 to 1959 by Mejiro Kōgaku, later Zuihō Kōgaku. It seems that the project was originally developed by Daiichi Kōgaku as the Ichicon-35 (イチコン35) around 1954, before that company went bankrupt. The camera was succeeded in 1959 by the Honor SL. Description The Honor is copied on the Leica screw models, with a horizontally running focal-plane shutter and a screw mount lens. The camera has a die-cast body and an integral top cover, as on the Leica IIIc and later. The position of the controls — advance knob, exposure counter, release button, rewind lever, speed dial and extractable rewind knob — is the same as on the Leica. The advance knob contains a film reminder disc at the top. The shutter normally provides speeds from 1s to 1/500, with the fast and slow speeds controlled by two separate dials (see exceptions below). The camera is synchronized for flash, via one or two PC sockets at the front. The eyepieces of the viewfinder and rangefinder are separate parts, spaced by a few millimetres only, a configuration which is intermediate between the Leica IIIa and IIIb. The rangefinder eyepiece has a diopter correction lever, shaped the same as on the Leica IIIa. The rangefinder has 1.5× magnification and 38mm distance between the two windows, giving 57mm effective base. Yamashita, p.105 of August 1956, gives the physical spacing and effective base; the magnification is deduced by dividing the two. The viewfinder window is surrounded by a thin rectangular bump, and there is a small screw on the side, certainly for rangefinder adjustment. There is a small hump under the rewind knob, as on the Leica IIIc, but this is a stylistic feature only. The back is removable together with the bottom plate for film loading, and is locked by two keys at the bottom. The camera can take standard film cartridges or refillable Leica cassettes. Yamashita, p.105 of August 1956. There are strap lugs on both sides of the body, slightly offset to the front. Ichicon-35 prototype Original project by Kumagai Genji, developed by Daiichi It seems that the camera was first developed by the company Daiichi Kōgaku as the Ichicon-35 (イチコン35), though no original document has yet been found to confirm this. The story was first related in the late 1970s in an interview of Kumagai Genji, former developer of the Nippon Leica copy. Shirai, p.25 of Maboroshi no kamera o otte. The text of the interview does not easily make sense. Kumagai apparently told that he brought a camera to "Zenobia Kōgaku" before that company faced failure, then someone rescued the project and released the camera as the Honor, without noticing him. Shirai, p.25 of Maboroshi no kamera o otte: さらには、ニッポンカメラの製造を誇りうけたいといって、カメラをもっていったゼノビア光学は倒産して、だれかがそこから持ち出したカメラが、「オーナー」という名で熊谷氏にことわりなく作られた. Kumagai does not mention the name "Ichicon-35", which is found on at least one surviving example, or the name variant "Zenobia 35" (see below). The mention of "Zenobia Kōgaku" is perhaps inaccurate: the company, whose main product was the Zenobia folding camera, was actually called Daiichi Kōgaku until it temporarily closed its doors in March 1955 — certainly the failure told by Kumagai. It was reorganized as Zenobia Kōgaku only in February 1956, operating under that name until its final demise in 1958. The name "Ichicon" was certainly chosen after the current company name. The same interview presented the Jeicy Leica copy as Kumagai's last attempt at camera production; Shirai, p.26 of Maboroshi no kamera o otte: これはカメラ界で最後に作ろうとして果たせなかった会社の名である (about "Jeicy Camera Works"). this camera, of which at least two surviving examples are known, shares various parts with the Ichicon-35 and early Honor S1 but has a hinged or detachable back and a fixed bottom plate. At least one author suggests that the Jeicy was the original camera brought to Daiichi, Awano, p.1 of no.35 and p.56 of no.37. but this is not certain. It might instead correspond to a further development of the Ichicon, using various parts salvaged after Daiichi's failure, perhaps in the hope of starting independent production, before it was outstripped by the maker of the Honor S1. It seems that all the recent sources linking the Ichicon-35 to Daiichi Kōgaku are based on Kumagai's interview. Many state that the camera was made in 1954, , item 3277, HPR, pp.183 and 185, Pont / Princelle, p.200, , p.239. but it seems that this is only a guess, based on the date of Daiichi's bankruptcy and subsequently repeated. Surviving example(s) At least one example of the Ichicon-35 has survived, pictured in various collectors' books. Example pictured in Awano, pp.5–6 of no.35 and pp.56–7 of no.37, in , item 3277, and in HPR, p.185–6. The drawing in Pont / Princelle, p.202, is based on those pictures but shows wrong serial numbers. It is extremely similar to the early Honor S1 (see below), from which it differs in small details only. The main speed dial has B, 20–1, 30, 40, 60, 100, 200, 500 positions, and the slow speed dial has T, 1, 2, 4, 8, 20. There is a single PC socket at the front, and the camera lacks a film plane indicator. The name ICHICON — 35 is inscribed above the viewfinder, together with a serial number, and no company name appears on the camera. The serial number of the surviving camera is 5512; this might indicate that it was the 12th camera produced in 1955 but this is unconfirmed. It is usually pictured with a collapsible Hexanon 50mm f/3.5, itself a prototype too, but its owner says that this lens was not originally mounted on the camera but attached at a later period. Awano, p.2 of no.35. It is said that other cameras exist with the name "Zenobia 35", but no picture has been found yet. Mention in Awano, p.56 of no.37. This hypothetical Zenobia 35 is not to be confused with the later Zenobia 35 rangefinder camera with leaf shutter, made from 1957 by Zenobia Kōgaku. Early Honor Description The early Honor are distinguished by the shape of the back and bottom plate. The opening keys at both ends are surrounded by a circular bulge, with OPEN and CLOSE indications. The tripod thread is situated approximately under the lens mount, and is surrounded by another circular bulge. There is a raised rectangular zone on the back, surrounded by a black frame, and containing the pressure plate springs. The strap lugs are not attached to the main body but to the ends of the top cover, and four screws are apparent on the side of the latter. These early cameras normally have the name Honor engraved in double-struck letters at the top, with the dummy company name HONOR. Opt, a model name, a serial number and a film plane indicator. The film reminder inside the advance knob has a black background, ASA indications from 15 to 800, and an E'' position (presumably for Empty). Honor Sa The earliest camera observed so far, presumably called '''Honor Sa', has serial number 5646 prefixed by the model name: Sa—N°5646. Example observed for sale by a Japanese dealer. It lacks a slow speed dial, for which no hole is provided, and has a single PC socket. This version appears in no original document, and probably corresponds to preseries cameras. The serial number might mean that it was the 46th camera assembled in 1956, but this is unsure. Early documents The Honor was first announced and advertised in the May 1956 issue of Camera Mainichi, Column and advertisement in Camera Mainichi May 1956, reproduced in Awano, pp.7 and 9 of no.35. These are the earliest documents listed in , p.379. and it appeared in the new products column of various other Japanese photo magazines in the following months. Column in June 1956, reproduced in Awano, p.7 of no.35. Column in July 1956, p.28, reproduced in this page. Column in July 1956, reproduced in Awano, p.7 of no.35. Column in August 1956, reproduced in Awano, p.7 of no.35. A detailed article by Yamashita Kamenosuke (山下亀之助) of the Mejiro company appeared in the August issue of , Yamashita, pp.105–6 of August 1956. and the camera was featured again in the same magazine in September Ōba, pp.171–3 of September 1956. Column in September 1956, p.217. and October, Article in October 1956, pp.265–9. sometimes compared with other Leica copies. In the early documents, the camera is simply called "Honor" or "Honor 35", Column in Camera Mainichi May 1956, reproduced in Awano, p.7 of no.35. but the full name used by Yamashita Kamenosuke is "Honor 35 S1", certainly the official name used by the company (the name "Honor 35 1S" found in a document is surely mistaken). The camera is either attributed to its distributor Zuihō Kōgaku Seiki or to its manufacturer Mejiro Kōgaku, and one document explains that the newly formed Mejiro was a "brother company" of Zuihō. Column in July 1956, reproduced in Awano, p.7 of no.37: 製造元は東京の目白光学という新しい会社で、発売元の瑞宝光学精機...とは兄弟会社. The wholesale dealers were Kashimura, Shikishima and Chūō Shashin-yōhin. The first column in Camera Mainichi says that that the camera was released in early April — perhaps the date of the first presentation to the press — whereas other articles dated June and July say that the camera would be available shortly. The price, initially announced as ¥30,000, was actually set at , with a standard Hexar 50mm f/3.5 collapsible lens, a case and refillable cassettes. One document says that the camera body was thoroughly tested by Konishiroku before fitting the Hexar lens; Column in July 1956, reproduced in Awano, p.7 of no.37: レンズは定評ある小西六製のものだが、このレンズをつけるために、カメラボディは小西六の厳密なテストを経たとのことである. it does not specify if these tests occurred once and for all on an early production sample, or if Konishiroku took care of the quality control for each of the camera bodies. The pictures displayed in these early articles are those reproduced above, showing an early Honor S1. It has the slow speed dial and dual flash synch. The upper contact is for FP bulbs, and the lower one is for X-synch. Column in the 1957 camera annual by , reproduced in Awano, p.8 of no.35. The range of speeds is not visible in the pictures, but that announced in the documents is similar to that of the Ichicon-35. Delayed production and marking change The company perhaps had some problems to enter serial production, and the camera was apparently not available to the general public before 1957. Advertisements in January to March 1957 say: "We have made you wait terribly. We are currently making all our efforts to increase the production, and it will shortly hit the shelves." Advertisements in January 1957 (p.232), February 1957 (p.203) and March 1957 (p.197). The March and May 1957 advertisements in the same magazine show a new Honor engraving on the top cover, again in double-struck letters but admittedly more legible. Actual examples The early Honor S1 have a serial number in the 6xxx range, with the model name as a prefix: S1—N°xxxx. The numbering sequence was perhaps reset to 6000 or 6001 after the pre-series cameras in the 56xx range. The first digit "6" might indicate year 1956 again, when the batch was started. The earliest Honor S1 known so far has number 6040, and is typical of the early production. Example pictured in Awano, no.35 and pp.56–7 of no.37, and in , item 3273. Its range of speeds is the same as on the Ichicon-35: B, 20–1, 30, 40, 60, 100, 200, 500 and T, 1, 2, 4, 8, 20. The camera tested in the October 1956 issue of has number 607x, and has similar features. Example pictured in October 1956, pp.266–8. The next known camera has body no.6121. It still has the older engraving, and is distinguished by a black slow speed dial, going to 1/25 instead of 1/20; the indications on the main speed dial may be B, 25–1, 50, 75, 100, 200, 500. Example observed in an online auction. The main speed dial appears in a very small picture only. (This new speed range was adopted on later cameras, but the slow speed dial returned to an all chrome finish.) The camera pictured in the March and May 1957 advertisements in seems to have a serial number in the 61xx range. (The same picture appears in the column in Summer 1957, reproduced on the right.) Summer 1957 (no.63), p.107. Despite its newer engraving, it has the older range of speeds, with slow speeds from 1/20. This overlap of the features is typical of small-scale production. The next known example has body no.6317, and combines the new range of speeds and the newer engraving. Example pictured in HPR, p.187. It is the last example known so far with the older back unit. Adoption of the Hexanon f/1.9 The Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 lens was announced on the camera in September 1957. , p.379. The announce issued that month in does not mention any change on the camera body, and shows a picture of an early Honor S1, with the same top engraving as no.6317 (see the picture below). Column in September 1957, p.328, reproduced in this page. The lens attached to the camera, with serial number 3121034, is a very early example of the Hexanon. At the time, the camera was available either as a body only for , with the Hexar f/3.5 for , or with the Hexanon f/1.9 for . Regular Honor Description The regular Honor is much more common than the early version, but still qualifies as a rare camera. It is mainly distinguished by the new back unit. The bottom plate is flat, and the two opening keys are recessed at both ends, with O'' and ''C indications. The tripod thread is contained inside the right-hand key. The back is smooth and has no raised zone. The strap lugs are attached to the main body, immediately under the top cover, and no screw is visible on the latter's side. The shape of the Honor name was altered once again, and it is now written with single-struck ligatured letters. It is said that the internal mechanism, of which some parts were presumably apparent in the early Honor, is no longer visible on the regular model. , p.379 (item 1139). Some documents also indicate that the viewfinder magnification was raised from 0.6× to 0.7× at some time between late 1958 and late 1959, perhaps with the introduction of the regular model. Columns in the 1958 and 1959 camera annuals by , reproduced in Awano, p.8 of no.35: that dated 1958 has 0.6× and that dated 1959 has 0.7×. This is perhaps why the book Sengo Nihon Kamera Hatten-shi (戦後日本カメラ発展史) says that the viewfinder magnification was raised to 0.7× at some time (extract reproduced in Awano, p.3 of no.35). However no external difference is visible on the viewfinder part, and this report might be based on different data supplied by the manufacturer to the press, with no actual change on the camera. Early variant The first examples of the regular Honor still has the dummy name HONOR. Opt and a four-digit serial number with S1 prefix, and has the same film reminder as on the early Honor. A top picture of that variant appears in an advertisement dated December 1957 in Camera Mainichi, maybe with a serial number in the 64xx range. Advertisement reproduced in Awano, p.9 of no.35. The document says that changes were applied to the camera, and lists the unchanged price of with f/1.9 lens. The 1958 camera annual by , published in late 1957, shows a front picture of the same variant, and is the first document to say that the camera was manufactured by Zuihō Kōgaku. Column in the 1958 camera annual by , reproduced in Awano, p.8 of no.35. The same front picture also appears in the September 1958 advertisement in Camera Mainichi, Advertisement reproduced in Awano, p.9 of no.35, and in , p.225. The same picture also appears in the 1959 camera annual by , reproduced in Awano, p.8 of no.35. the earliest one to mention Zuihō as the manufacturer (製造元). , p.379. This document shows the camera along with Zuihō binoculars, and gives the lower price of with the Hexanon f/1.9; another document dated late 1958 shows that the other prices, as body only or with Hexar f/3.5, remained unchanged. Column in the 1959 camera annual by , reproduced in Awano, p.8 of no.35. New markings and main production The top markings were certainly altered after the original manufacturer Mejiro was absorbed into Zuihō in 1957 or 1958. The top plate now reads Zuiho Opt. Co., Ltd. Japan. The film reminder has indications for black and white or colour film: EMPTY, ASA 36 EXP, COLOR and ASA 20 EXP. The serial number is inscribed in front of the accessory shoe, and has five digits in the 70xxx or 71xxx range, with prefix No. The sequence was certainly reset at 70000 or 70001, with "7" perhaps for year 1957, when the batch was started. This main production variant is notably pictured in the June 1959 advertisement in Camera Mainichi, showing the price of again. Advertisement reproduced in Awano, p.9 of no.35. (The camera was perhaps no longer available with the Hexar f/3.5 lens.) The last advertisement for the camera is dated the following month. , p.379. It is possible that the camera was sold for a few more months, notably on the export market. Serial numbers for this variant are known from 70003 to 71290. No.70003 reported in the text-only description of an online auction. No.71290 sold as lot no.47 of June 8, 1995 auction by Christies. This gives a total of about 1,300 units for the main production batch, whereas no more than 500 units were made of the earlier cameras. It seems that the production gained momentum after Zuihō absorbed Mejiro, perhaps after the manufacturing process was rendered more efficient. The camera's main variant is sometimes found with a Honor 50mm f/2 or f/1.9 standard lens instead of the Hexar or Hexanon. The Honor lenses were badged by Zuihō but were certainly supplied by a third-party maker (see the corresponding article). They rarely appear in Japanese original documents, and were perhaps made for export only. The Honor 50mm f/2 is shown on the Honor S1 in the July 1959 issue of ; the document mentions a price with the Hexanon f/1.9 only, perhaps the only option offered in Japan. Column in July 1959, p.39. The Honor S1 was succeeded by the Honor SL, announced in late 1959, which was not advertised in Japan and was perhaps only sold on the export market. Non standard variants One isolated example of the regular Honor, with body no.70189, has been observed with no slow speeds, having a round plate with leatherette patch instead of the slow speed dial. Example observed in an online auction. Another isolated example, with body no.70555, is known with 1/1000 top speed added to the main speed dial. Example pictured in Awano, p.5 of no.35 and pp.56–7 of no.37, and in , item 3274. These modifications were perhaps applied in the factory for experimental purpose, but do not correspond to commercially available versions. (The shutter was certainly not designed to provide 1/1000 speed reliably, even if Kumagai Genji pushed to 1/1000 on the related Jeicy.) Notes Bibliography Original documents * . Advertisements by Zuihō Kōgaku Seiki: ** January 1957, p.232; ** February 1957, p.203; ** March 1957, p.197; ** May 1957, p.167. * Ōba Eiichi (大場栄一). "Renzu kōkan-shiki 35-miri kamera no genjō" (レンズ交換式35ミリカメラの現状, Current state of 35mm rangefinder cameras with interchangeable lens). In no.52, September 1956. Pp.171–3. * no.50, July 1956. "News Flash". P.28. * no.52, September 1956. "Kokusan kamera memo" (国産カメラメモ, Memo of Japanese cameras). P.217. * no.53, October 1956. "Renzu kōkan-gata kamera go-shu o kentō suru" (レンズ交換型カメラ五種を検討する, Inspecting five cameras with interchangeable lens). Pp.265–9. * no.63, Summer 1957. "Nihon no kamera zenbō: 35-miri kamera" (日本のカメラ全貌・35ミリカメラ, Compendium of Japanese cameras: 35mm cameras). P.107. * no.65, September 1957. "News Flash". P.328. * no.87, July 1959. "Line-Up: Kokusan fōkaru purēn shattā tsuki 35-miri kamera" (国産フォーカル・プレーンシャッター付35ミリカメラ, Japanese 35mm cameras with focal-plane shutter). Pp.38–9. * Yamashita Kamenosuke (山下亀之助). "Ōnā 35 S1 gata" (オーナー35S1型, Honor 35 S1). In no.51, August 1956. Pp.105–6. Recent sources * Item 1138–9. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Kokusan Barunakku-gata kamera: Ōnā, Ichikon" (国産バルナック型カメラ・オーナー、イチコン, Japanese Leica-type cameras: Honor, Ichicon). In Pp.56–7. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Ōnā 35 S1" (オーナー35S1, Honor 35 S1). In no.35 (May 1980). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Christies auction catalogues: ** Leica, Nikon and Canon, Leica copies and 35mm cameras. June 8, 1995, lot no.47. ** Cameras and optical toys. Aug. 31, 1995, lot no.180. * Pp.183–90. * Kaneko Hiroyasu (金子宏泰). "Ōnā 35 nyūshu no ki" (オーナー35入手の記, Story of the acquisition of Honor 35). In no.63 (September 1982). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.17–8. (The author shows a picture of Honor cameras and lenses and tells how he obtained them, but says little of their features.) * Pp.239 and 1064. * Pp.200–2. * Shirai Tatsuo (白井達男). "Nippon Kamera" (ニッポンカメラ, Nippon Camera). Pp.17–26 of Maboroshi no kamera o otte (幻のカメラを追って, Pursuing phantom cameras). Gendai Kamera Shinsho (現代カメラ新書). Tokyo: Asahi Sonorama, 1982. ISBN 4-257-08077-9. (First published in Kamera Rebyū / Camera Review no.2, February 1978.) Contains an interview of Kumagai Genji. * Items 3273–4 and 3277. Links In English: * Honor family and Honor S1 at Pacific Rim Camera (what is said of the Ichicon-35 is based on the book by HPR) * Honor family at Nekosan's website (what is said of the Ichicon-35 is based on the articles by Awano or the interview by Shirai) * Honor S1 at Kuroneko Camera * Honor S1 at Ian Norris' Prime Lens * Past sales by Westlicht: ** Honor S1 with Hexar 50mm f/3.5: lot no.407 of auction no.9 (May 20, 2006) ** Honor S1 with Hexanon 50mm f/1.9: lot no.261 of auction no.10 (November 18, 2006) ** Honor S1 with Honor 50mm f/2: lot no.340 of auction no.12 (November 17, 2007) * Honor S1 with Honor 50mm f/2: lot no.408 of the October 28, 2007 auction by Skinner * Honor S1 with Hexanon 50mm f/1.9: lot no.21 at January 28, 2007 auction by Tamarkin Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Category: 39mm screw mount Category: Okada/Daiichi Category: H